


Hold Fast, Move Slow

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Hot Chocolate, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lazy mornings can be a competitive sport, with more than one Slayer in the house, but Buffy's willing to give it the old college try.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 14





	Hold Fast, Move Slow

Hot chocolate is hot chocolate, and hot chocolate is nice no matter what, but Buffy knows that if she grates flakes off the block - one, two, three swipes of the grater - then a swirl of cream over the top to seal in the heat - the result is much better than mere sum of its parts, and the perfect way to start a lazy morning in.

She hears footsteps on the stairs. Grabs can, twists open the lid, sprinkles cinamon.

Faith rubs at her eyes, feeling her way into a chair. "You're up?"

"Not for long." She sets down the mug in front of Faith, with the handle right by her hand.

Faith blinks down at it. "I was going to make you breakfast."

Buffy brushes a kiss across her forehead. "Still can."

She's rewarded with a slow, half-awake smile, as Faith takes her first sip. "Triple chocolate?"

"Nothing but your favourite for my best girl." Grumbles at the endearment, drinks to hide flush. Tugs mug closer when Buffy reaches for a sample.

"Nuh-uh, you're sweet enough without it."

"Oh really? I bet if I do this-" she dips to kiss, tangling her fingers through messy bedhead. Faith doesn't notice her grip loosening until hot liquid splashes onto her skin, but she doesn't mind Buffy kissing the red mark better, or seeing her lick hand clean either. It's a good start to the morning.


End file.
